


Después del Azul

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: El haberle fallado al Trunks del Futuro en su lucha contra la injusticia de Zamasu es aquello que, saben muy bien, no conseguirán perdonarse jamás. Vegeta, Goku y Gohan reflexionan, una última vez, en aquel guerrero de esperanza antes de hacer justo aquello que Trunks les inculcó más: seguir adelante y nunca dejarse vencer.





	1. I: Padre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: TODO a Akira Toriyama. 
> 
> ...
> 
> Porque Trunks del Futuro se lo merece todo: esto es para vos, amor. 
> 
> Donde sea que estés: no dejés de luchar. ¡Esperanza ante todo...!

[Dedicatoria: a **Schala S** / **Pamela**. Para las dos]

 

**DESPUÉS DEL AZUL**

―queda la culpa―

* * *

**.**

«La fuerza del héroe es la fuerza de su voluntad».

 **(Masa & Mune, ** _**Chrono Trigger** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Acribillemos el ahora con una ametralladora oxidada. Escojamos sonreír en este seco atardecer / Porque incluso los caminos que hemos transitado ciegamente no han sido en vano».

**(WANDS, _Sabitsuita Mashingan de Ima o Uchinukou_ )**

**...**

**Parte I. PADRE**

**.**

* * *

 

Inquietos ojos azules derivan de la puerta metálica de la máquina de gravedad al piso, después a sus manos entrelazadas, después al techo y todo de nuevo, sintiéndose los ojos tan inquietos como su joven corazón lo estaba. Trunks del presente, el niño perteneciente a la realidad perfecta y rebosante de paz, aquella en la que ninguna cosa está mal, no tiene la menor idea de  _qué_  hacer ahora, tampoco de cómo proseguir de acuerdo a lo que el corazón le grita con desesperación.

En su aflicción infantil Trunks rebosa pureza, esa que en todas las versiones existentes de su persona siempre prevalecerá, mas también denota la más visceral inexperiencia: su contacto, para con las escalas de grises del mundo y la vida mismos, no pudo ser más lejano. ¡Es un niño mimado, uno cuya vida estuvo asegurada desde su primer instante de llanto, toda su existencia lo ha sido! Un pequeño diablillo que no ha hecho más que poner al mundo de cabeza con sus travesuras y actitud caprichosa al lado de Goten. Lo sabe ahora más que nunca.

Sabe, también, a quién se lo deberá de agradecer hasta el último de sus días.

Una manta de asfixiante vergüenza le abriga el cuerpo de repente, a  _él_ , a la versión más soberbia de los ojos azules. Trunks no entiende nada de lo que siente.

Lleva ya treinta minutos plantado frente a esa imponente puerta, la más descomunal para él desde que tiene uso de razón por contener en su interior la ferocidad explosiva del poder de su padre, la del ser más admirable y valiente del universo: y ahora mismo, mirándola con insoportable fijeza color azulino, Trunks encuentra que la misma no parece tener un final. No, porque la puerta parece extenderse más, muchísimo más allá de lo que sus ojos pueden alcanzar a avistar, un Camino de la Serpiente en vertical que le recuerda la inevitable pequeñez de su humanidad: está más nervioso de lo que pensaba.

Habiendo ocultado previamente su ki para así poder pasar desapercibido Trunks aún sopesa si debería entrar o no: francamente, tampoco está seguro si desea por completo hacerlo.

Pero él quiere…, pero su papá…

¡Pero su yo de otra realidad que todo, absolutamente  _todo_  lo ha perdido excepto a Mai…!

Trunks siente que el pecho se le contrae imposiblemente, y cuando los zafiros comienzan a inundarse de agua el niño se ve obligado a pegar un brinco de susto y sorpresa cuando, inesperadamente, la puerta de la máquina se abre.

Allí, en el marco de la puerta, está su padre viéndolo con impenetrables ojos negros y los brazos cruzados enfrente de su pecho. Éste lo observa fijamente durante un fugaz, significativo instante, su ceño implacablemente fruncido. Vegeta desvía la mirada, enfocándola en la pared blanca que se alza frente a él, antes de que Trunks tenga oportunidad de encontrar sus ojos con los de él: este sutil actuar de su parte eriza los cabellos en la base del cuello del hijo por su inquietante peculiaridad.

De haberlo visto a los ojos el niño habría notado que había, ahora, un sentir sumamente distinto plasmado en ellos, uno que no había parado de latirle enloquecido en la mente y en el pecho.

Vegeta se gira, dándole la espalda.

―Entra de una vez o lárgate, chiquillo: no puedo concentrarme contigo ahí de pie como un espectro.

¿Cómo rayos lo había sentido si él juraba haberse ocultado bien? Y de alguna manera, aquello era lo menos importante.

Después de la despedida de Trunks y Mai en el jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, la de aquellos seres que el niño recordaría durante toda la eternidad como unos auténticos valientes por el simple hecho de partir hacia un futuro completamente incierto con una sonrisa en sus rostros, Vegeta, sin decir una palabra a nadie, había dado media vuelta y se encerró en la máquina de gravedad: tres días de corrido llevaba ya en su interior, saliendo por instantes puntuales únicamente para beber agua, ducharse y tomar alimentos ligeros tales como manzanas. Y si Trunks se había inquietado ante el rechazo de su padre por entablar contacto visual, ahora sentía que los dientes le castañeaban de puro temor ante tan implícita invitación al interior del santuario de su progenitor.

Porque el niño sabía que en el complejísimo y limitado lenguaje en que se comunicaba su padre, el que éste le diera la espalda sin más, frialdad a más no poder, era lo más cercano y amigable a un « _pasa adelante_ ». ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué su padre no parecía ser el mismo de siempre?

Ya no quiso tentar más a su suerte (o al carácter de su padre, que era indudablemente peor): tragando saliva y con pasos inciertos, casi temerosos, entró. Trunks se detestó por la forma en que sus manos se retorcían inquietas, pero descubrió que intentar detenerlas fue en vano; se le ocurrió entonces que Goten era quizás el único niño de su edad en todo el mundo que no se burlaría de él por semejante despliegue de debilidad y una sonrisa pequeña, imperceptible, le nació en los labios.

La luz carmesí que iluminaba el interior del habitáculo lo deprimió: era como si ese reducido espacio invitase a la reflexión por lo aislado, y, cuando las heridas por la batalla recientemente perdida aún no eran más que meras suturas que ardían, el mundo no puede parecernos más lúgubre.

Detrás de él, la puerta se cerró. Delante de él y sin que Trunks lo notase, su padre apretó los puños con fuerza demencial, siempre de espaldas, sin poder soportarlo ya.

Jurándose que asesinaría al muchacho si éste le contaba tan sólo una palabra a alguien, sintiéndose tranquilo porque sabía muy bien que no lo haría, Vegeta habló.

―No pude ayudarlo.

Trunks juró que su corazón se detuvo y que no volvería a latir nunca más: los zafiros se vieron nuevamente amenazados con nadar en agua. Tuvo que preguntarlo para asegurarse de que no se había vuelto loco, de que al atravesar la puerta no había entrado a alguna clase de dimensión desconocida y alterna.

― ¿Qué… qué dices?

―No pude ayudarlo ―repitió, y había universos enteros, ecosistemas vastos de sentires en su voz: no era Vegeta. Era más Vegeta de lo que nunca antes lo había sido por la humanidad que expresaba―. Y yo… yo soy su padre. Incluso Kakarotto se siente como un fracasado por fallarle, pero esto era MI responsabilidad.

» Nadie es más culpable que yo.

Y la autenticidad de todo aquello que se perdió y de la vida que había sido arruinada (la que  _menos_  se lo merecía) cayó con fatalidad sobre él, tiñéndolo todo de color pesadilla y casi aniquilándolo con su cruel peso; Trunks dio uno, dos, tres pasos atrás, como si así consiguiera alejarse de todo el gris y la tristeza y la injusticia, para que éstas no consiguieran tocarlo con sus garras enfermas hasta que su espalda se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la máquina y el niño se quebró, frágil como las gemas que eran sus ojos.

Se sentó, llevó sus rodillas al pecho y lloró en el suelo, en silencio, recordando cómo los ojos de su contraparte siempre, siempre, siempre lucían infinitamente más tristes que los suyos.

Su inocencia de niño no comprendía por qué la vida parecía empeñarse en querer preservar eso para la eternidad, tragedia tras tragedia, sus ojos de héroe la fotografía más triste de la historia.

De pie frente a él y todavía de espaldas, Vegeta permaneció inmóvil unos instantes, como respetando el luto que su hijo hacía por el destino del otro, acompañándolo silenciosamente en su dolor y luego sus puños volvieron a rasgar el aire, apasionados e imponentes y armoniosos.

Nunca miró a Trunks.

Al evocar este recuerdo en años futuros, el niño interpretaría esto con una lógica que en realidad no era más que pura infravaloración a su persona: papá nunca me miró porque se sintió decepcionado de mí, piensa, porque no tuve la fortaleza que el otro Trunks, a pesar de todo, demostró tener ante cualquier situación, ante cualquier injusticia que le dañó para siempre.

Porque  _él_ fue y será el único héroe de los dos.

Así debió ser, piensa él.

Trunks nunca supo que la verdadera razón por la que Vegeta no volteó nada había tenido que ver con alguna clase de absurda comparación entre ellos de la que sólo uno emergió como " _el mejor_ "; era porque no quería encontrarse con el azul,  _ese_  azul, de sus ojos y encontrar en ellos la profundidad de su error. Su hijo era el ser más noble que conoció alguna vez, tanto el de ésta realidad como en la que ya no existe más, y este era quizás el peor detalle de toda la historia: ninguna de sus versiones lo vería a él como el culpable, como el maldito guerrero y padre que falló en su misión de proteger, por mucho que lo ameritase.

No se merecía, él, semejante acto de bondad.

Pero si había alguien que sí merecía ser el dueño de los únicos sentimientos de culpabilidad que Vegeta experimentó alguna vez en su longeva, maldita, ruin vida, ese era Trunks.

* * *

**...**


	2. II: Héroe

**DESPUÉS DEL AZUL**

―queda la culpa―

* * *

 

**.**

«La fuerza del héroe es la fuerza de su voluntad».

 **(Masa & Mune, ** _**Chrono Trigger** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Acribillemos el ahora con una ametralladora oxidada. Escojamos sonreír en este seco atardecer / Porque incluso los caminos que hemos transitado ciegamente no han sido en vano».

**(WANDS, _Sabitsuita Mashingan de Ima o Uchinukou_ )**

**...**

**Part II: HÉROE**

**.**

* * *

 

Emoción ante el poderío de un nuevo rival, tranquilidad latiendo en lo más básico de su ser al refugiarse en el verdor de Montaña Paoz para meditar, calidez al observar a sus hijos divertirse y entrenar, determinación de acero para ganar una batalla, inclusive la furia natural que nace al ser testigo de una injusticia: son todas emociones conocidas, familiares, que Son Goku ha experimentado incontables veces en su vida.

La tristeza y melancolía, por otra parte, representan el día de hoy nuevas presencias en su corazón, espectros grises de sentires con los que Goku no está del todo seguro si desea formar lazos de amistad, aquellos que con tanta presteza se le dan. Sus ojos oscuros miran la pared color crema situada frente al comedor familiar en el que ahora está sentado, sin mirarla en realidad, semblante atípicamente sombrío en su rostro: y sólo desearía haber sido capaz de hacer más por  _él_.

Suspirando, deja su barbilla caer sobre sus brazos cruzados; no sabe por qué, pero este día en particular ha pensado mucho en Trunks, el del futuro que ya no existe más.

Una semana ha pasado desde que Vegeta y él intentasen derrotar a ese Dios de falsa justicia que fue Zamasu y todo el desastre que éste provocó: una semana, sí, desde aquel fracaso que significó la extinción de una realidad entera, de la vida de Trunks del futuro y de todo aquello por lo que peleó.

El cuerpo aún le tiembla al recordarlo, la rabia aún es vigorosa: una verdadera masacre es lo que fue, el exterminio más auténtico del que había sido testigo; cada instante bajo ese cielo grisáceo y peleando sin éxito sobre los escombros muertos de la ciudad fueron como estar en el infierno. Jamás pensó atestiguar tanta destrucción concentrada en un sólo y triste lugar.

Y cuánto lo lamenta por Trunks, y cuánto desearía haber sido un mejor protector, devolverle ese favor en forma de una nueva oportunidad que Trunks les obsequió a todos ellos para con la amenaza de los androides de su línea temporal, pidiendo menos que nada a cambio.

El desenlace de la situación no pudo ser más injusto, piensa Goku.

Y risas naciendo a su alrededor le recuerdan que no está solo.

Voltea su rostro; los ve a ellos. Ellos, que están con él, cocinando postres a su lado en el comedor.

A su izquierda se encuentra una de las tantas, incalculables cosas que él le agradecerá durante toda la eternidad a Trunks, pues es gracias a él que existe: Goten, adorablemente de pie sobre un banquito para así poder alcanzar la barra de la cocina que sobrepasa su altura, y que está ayudando a su madre a preparar un pastel de fresas.

Observa a Milk batiendo crema batida en un tazón, a Goten cortando las fresas en porciones finas, riendo y felices los dos; sonríe. Observarlos es saberse un hombre afortunado, uno que nunca sufrirá escases de abrazos cálidos otorgados por pequeños brazos y dulces besos en la mejilla al despertar por la mañana.

Un recuerdo de un algo que no presenció: los cuerpos ensangrentados y rotos y tristes de su mujer e hijo aparecen en su mente, la imagen que es la consumación de todas sus pesadillas hechas realidad y la insignia de muerte y destrucción de Black está flotando sobre sus cabezas. Su sonrisa se desdibuja; sus manos se aprietan en puños enardecidos sobre la mesa. No los vio morir (y no se cree capaz de tolerar dicha vista), tampoco el estado de sus cuerpos luego del ataque, mas el saber de la boca de Black el que fue su destino crea mil escenarios horripilantes en su cabeza, hace resonar mil posibles aullidos finales en sus oídos, cada uno peor que el anterior.

Ni siquiera a ellos, a su familia de otra línea temporal, pudo vengar. La impotencia resulta asfixiante por su autenticidad.

Entonces, en su corazón, la tristeza es remplazada por sentimientos de insoportable ira que le dan certeros pinchazos en el pecho y garganta y en el alma misma. ¿Y así osaban llamarlo un héroe? ¿Y así Trunks sintió  _tanta_  admiración por él?

Porque sí, el recuerdo prevalece nítido en su mente, intocable como la melancolía de su mirada entremezclada con el azul: oh, cuando conoció a Trunks, en aquel diálogo revelador que entablaron aislados de los demás, cómo y cuánto le resplandecían los ojos de admiración.

Cuando le pidió que, por favor, se convirtiera en Super Saiyajin; cuando lo atacó magistral aunque inútilmente con aquella hermosa espada: respeto sobrenatural en cada ademán.

Porque era él el héroe protagonista de las historias sobre épocas pacíficas que le relataban su madre y Gohan, el guerrero de eterna sonrisa que contra todo podía porque nunca se rendía. Encontrarse, finalmente, de cara con Son Goku al viajar al pasado le significó a Trunks la más resplandeciente esperanza.

Maldita sea, ¡cuánto desearía haberlo podido ayudar…!

A él, a Trunks: aquel que en absoluta desesperación, con esperanza en los ojos azules y vergüenza e infravaloración a sí mismo en el corazón había buscado ayuda en ellos para intentar hacerle frente a esta nueva amenaza, la más infernal que habían sufrido en aquella devastada realidad hasta la fecha.

Y sencillamente no hubo nada que ellos, que  _él_  (que nadie) pudiera hacer…

_Nada de nada._

Una mano pequeña, cálida, aterriza en su pierna como una pluma que en su caída grácil a la tierra captura su atención: la mano barre por completo con el grisáceo y trae de vuelta el color.

― ¡Papá! ―ojitos negros y preciosos y rebalsados de admiración infantil lo miran antes de arrojarse a su regazo, y entonces Goten lo abraza entre risas que suenan a coros de ángel: mil veces ha escuchado, de la boca de Milk y de sus amigos cuán idéntico es su hijo menor a él, pero no; para Goku, Goten siempre será una versión mejorada y superior, más pura, más dulce, más  _todo_  de él en lugar de un espejo. En su hijo menor no hay un atisbo de egoísmo, ningún rastro de imperfección y esto lo sabe mejor que cualquiera.

De repente comprende, porque lo ve cristalino y latente en esos ojos, que él también es el héroe de su hijo menor y Goku siente que un tipo de responsabilidad distinta lo abriga, disipando cualquier atisbo de incertidumbre que pueda existir en él: la forma en que su hijo lo mira es un honor. La forma en que Trunks lo miró a él, también.

Y no puede decepcionarlos, no, a  _ninguno_  de los dos y en pos de no defraudar a aquellos ojos (los que tiene enfrente y los que ya no están) no se debe dejar vencer, no debe dejar de luchar.  _Jamás_.

Es la verdad.

Qué inevitable es el esbozar una sonrisa, pura y sincera y pacífica, mientras acaricia el cabello de su hijo.

Lamentarse y caer al piso tan sólo para no avanzar: la verdadera derrota.

Su motivo para pelear, para volverse más fuerte y levantarse y seguir intentándolo un amanecer más son ellos dos, su esposa e hijo menor así como Gohan y Pan y Videl y todos los demás; el motivo de Trunks es Mai, es él mismo siguiendo la voluntad de la inquebrantable esperanza que le late en el alma, así como su propia voluntad de héroe que no tolera ver sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de los demás.

La paz pertenece a aquellos que no bajan los brazos en su lucha contra la adversidad y, así, sabe con seguridad que tanto Trunks como Mai estarán bien; lo estarán porque resistirán. Lo harán.

Sólo quedaba continuar.

Antes de volverse a la paz de su familia Goku se dice que aún queda algo por hacer: sus ojos se pierden por última vez en el azul,  _ese_  azul, que se extiende infinito a través de la ventana más inmensa de su sala de estar. Goku le sonríe cual niño al color. Acunando su barbilla en una mano lo susurra a través de sus dedos, con voz queda, para que las palabras prevalezcan como un secreto entre él y el recuerdo de aquel, que, para la niña que late en el interior de la mujer  _siempre_  va a ser su musa, su salvador, el  _mejor_ , ningún otro que Trunks; son su último deseo para él.

―Dónde sea que estés: cuídate mucho, Trunks.

» Y nunca te dejes vencer…

Al final, hay recompensa; al final, la esperanza prevalecerá.

**...**


	3. III: MAESTRO

**DESPUÉS DEL AZUL**

―queda la culpa―

* * *

  **.**

«La fuerza del héroe es la fuerza de su voluntad».

 **(Masa & Mune, ** _**Chrono Trigger** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

«Acribillemos el ahora con una ametralladora oxidada. Escojamos sonreír en este seco atardecer / Porque incluso los caminos que hemos transitado ciegamente no han sido en vano».

**(WANDS, _Sabitsuita Mashingan de Ima o Uchinukou_ )**

**...**

**Parte III: MAESTRO**

**.**

* * *

La luna que brillaba esplendorosa a través del ventanal era la prueba irrefutable de la noche, de las horas pasadas más allá de la medianoche, casi rozando la madrugada; los gruesos libros, de ciencia, de cálculo, de geología e historia tapizando el escritorio de caoba en su estudio eran prueba de la dedicación innata a estudiar; Gohan lo era del insomnio.

Y es que la culpa es una estaca que, dos meses después de la derrota, puede seguir clavada y latente en nosotros.

Son Gohan lo sabe demasiado bien, reconoce a la misma en su interior con familiaridad; es un viejo amigo, una suerte de  _déjà vu_ : la cicatriz más lacerante que lo marcó fue aquella que escocía avergonzada cada vez que miraba a Goten a los ojos. El mayor de sus errores; porque nadie más que él se merecía un hogar feliz y completo desde su primer instante de vida por ser el ángel de la familia, aquel que consiguió iluminar su luctuosa vida.

Ahora, es el recuerdo de un muchacho de ojos-gemas azulinos atestados de lágrimas al grito de « _¡Cuídate!_ » lo que nublan su propia visión, plagando su prodigiosa mente con las mil y un maneras en que pudo haber actuar mejor, en que las que pudo haber ayudado  _si tan sólo_...

Como queriendo evitar que  _ese_  torrente de pensamientos se desborden por su mente, Gohan se lleva una mano a la cara, aprieta el puente en medio de sus ojos al quitarse los lentes; nada hay por hacer para combatir la migraña.

Suspira. Se recuerda, entonces, que en unas horas debe madrugar para esa importantísima conferencia en la universidad, que Videl lo está esperando en la cama desde hace horas y que a diferencia de él y la vida perfecta que lleva junto a su familia el Trunks del futuro ya no tiene un mundo al cual retornar, amigos y familia que lo esperen en la otra realidad, ni él ni la pobre de Mai y que él tiene un buen porcentaje de la culpa.

Quizás más.

Se lo pregunta, como tantas otras veces durante las últimas semanas, mientras otra porción de su cerebro repasa estudios de los distintos ecosistemas naturales de la Capital del Norte: ¿por qué Trunks no dijo nada cuándo vino a cenar? ¿O bien mientras jugaba afuera con Pan? ¿Y  _cómo_  es que pudo esconder semejante infierno de situación tras una sonrisa, por más que el cansancio no se pudo disimular?

― ¿Por qué yo no me di cuenta…? ―susurra, exhala con impotencia y cansancio idénticos, un libro atestado de mil anotaciones en su regazo.

Todo en él gritaba abatimiento físico y mental: agotados ojos azules flotando sobre una sucia pañoleta roja.

Qué grande se veía ya… tan diferente y a la vez tan igual a aquel muchacho que los ayudó en lo de los androides, y que peleó a la par de ellos como un guerrero más (quizás el mejor de todos) contra Cell.

Y qué infantiles, vulnerables eran sus ojos a pesar de estar en cuencas adultas.

― ¿Gohan? ¿Qué sucede? ―La voz de Videl le habló en susurros, pero exaltarse es natural por el silencio reinante. La nota al fin bajo el marco de la puerta; luce hermosa y perfecta en su ropa de dormir, blusa de tirantes roja y shorts ligeros del mismo color. La nota preocupada aunque intente disimularlo― ¿Por qué aún no estás en la cama? Es MUY tarde ya y tú necesitas madrugar.

Sonrojarse hasta las orejas ante su sola presencia también es natural.

―M-Mil perdones, Videl, y-yo…, ya me iba a la cama, lo juro, sólo necesitaba terminar un esquema ecológico... ―su voz va perdiendo intensidad a medida que habla, hasta finalmente mutar en un susurro penoso. Sus ojos negros acaban clavados en el suelo, avergonzados y Videl decide mandar al diablo mismo su máscara.

Esposa perceptiva mediante Videl lo observa silenciosa, con fijeza, sin haberle creído nada.

―Te escuche susurrar hace unos instantes, Gohan.  _Escuche_  lo que dijiste ―Videl ahora lo mira con determinación, mas sus ojos también rebosan aquella dulce comprensión nacida del más puro amor. Se acerca a él, lo abraza por detrás, con la silla en la que continúa sentado en medio de ambos y le acaricia el cabello con sus delicadas manos―. ¿Qué sucede, mi amor…?

El semblante fingido de Gohan cae en un segundo. Y es que no puede mentirle a ella, nunca puede ocultarle nada; francamente tampoco desea hacerlo.

Pero, por razones que van a más de lo que se pensaría, es incapaz de mirarla al decirlo.

―Pensaba en Trunks, Videl…

A ella se le encoje el corazón, naturalmente; por supuesto que Videl también ha pensado en él, en Trunks, y es que resulta inevitable hacerlo durante puntuales instantes, tales como al acostar a Pan, como en esas tardes en que ella jugaba en el mismo patio que Trunks visitó y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás entre risas, mirando el cielo con ojos curiosos, asombrados e iluminándolo todo, especialmente las vidas de ellos dos, con su mera existencia. Inclusive observar a Goten y Marron jugar era motivo suficiente para que ella sintiese en su pecho el adueñar de un sentimiento que, en cien, en dos mil, en mil millones de palabras del vocablo humano jamás podría ser descrito con justicia y dignidad. La impotencia era abismal, inhumana.

La injusticia también lo era.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que tenían por agradecerle a ese muchacho; Videl sabe perfectamente que su familia no existiría, que sencillamente no sería tal de no ser por  _él_. Y sin embargo, lo que Trunks obtuvo a cambio de tanto…

¿Qué clase de burdo intercambio equivalente era aquel?

Cerrando los ojos, lo abraza con más fuerza para así transmitirle por medio de éste que él no está solo, pues ella también lo acompaña en su dolor: le toma medio segundo notar que Gohan está temblando.

― ¿Querido…?

―Yo  _debí_   haberlo ayudado, Videl, porque se lo debo más que cualquier otra persona de esta realidad, porque es mi deber retribuirle aunque sea un poco de esa felicidad que él me dio al otorgarme otra oportunidad, pero… ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Aunque Trunks me hubiese buscado, aunque me hubiese pedido ayuda no sé si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo por él ―Gohan toma una de las manos de ella, la coloca en su mejilla, besa las puntas de sus dedos; ella, con un escalofrío, comprende que él está tratando de adquirir fortaleza mediante su tacto―. Yo… me he vuelto tan débil, tan inútil últimamente…

» Lo veo en los ojos de mi papá y el señor Piccolo cuando me miran, usando éstos lentes y cargando docenas de libros: respetan lo que soy, pero sienten que desperdicio mi potencial de guerrero.

» Me siento como aquel niño que perdió a su padre por culpa de sus malas decisiones de nuevo…

» Más que todo, me siento como un  _nada_ , como un  _fracasado_ , como una  _versión defectuosa_  al lado de… d-de ese Gohan que fue su maestro.

La verdad contenida en su pecho por años, pronunciada. Para Gohan es imposible mirarla ahora.

Y Videl está al borde de la histeria y las lágrimas y nada más desea hacer que darle mil puñetazos a la pared; quiere hacer hasta lo  _imposible_  con tal de que él no se desprecie a sí mismo de manera tan atroz.

Que Gohan piense aquello le ha destrozado el corazón en incontables fragmentos.

― ¡Gohan, no hubo nada que  _tú_  ni  _nadie_  pudiera hacer! ―ruge, y en el silencio nocturno los dos saltan al recordar que Pan está durmiendo a tan sólo unas habitaciones de distancia. La voz baja de volumen; la vehemencia se mantiene intacta―. Gohan: si tu padre y el Señor Vegeta fueron derrotados tantas veces por ese loco utilizando el cuerpo de tu padre y su secuaz, sólo significa una cosa: aquella fue una batalla que NADIE hubiese podido ganar, Gohan.

» Y no lo digo porque piense que son más fuertes que tú (que no lo son, mi amor, pero ese es otro asunto:  _tú_  decidiste qué harías con  _tu_  vida. Y punto. Y ya. Y te advierto que  _no quiero_  volver a escucharte arrepintiéndote de ello): lo digo porque ellos nunca se rinden, Gohan. Jamás. Hasta el último minuto nunca lo dejan de intentar, ¡son guerreros dignos! Lo sabes, los conoces a ambos mejor que yo.

» Si toda esta desgracia ocurrió… si Trunks perdió tanto y a tantos, él sabrá que es en vano lamentarse por ello. De nada sirve. Será difícil para él, claro; sufrirá. Pero no dudo ni por un instante que se levantará de la mano con Mai.

» Él podrá.

Videl finaliza sus palabras con una sonrisa de aplastante seguridad, similar a las proferidas entre ambos en antaño, durante el Torneo de Artes Marciales y los dos se están mirando a los ojos, amándose con sinceridad por medio de las pupilas.

Una última astilla de culpa en el corazón le dice a Gohan que aparte la mirada, susurrándole el mismo motivo de antes, cuando ella lo miraba desde su lugar en la puerta; él no lo hace.

Porque está mirando directo al alma de uno de sus  _significados_  más grandes: lo profundo del núcleo del azul, ¿ _ese_  azul?, de los ojos de Videl, su mar favorito y en el que más adora zambullirse.

Y no.

No: el temor que le impidió mirarla a los ojos anteriormente se ha disipado: el azul de los ojos de ella no es el mismo que el de los ojos y el alma de Trunks.

Tempestad y calma, demencia y amor familiar, sombras y luminosidad: azul resquebrajado por el dolor ante azul intacto. Más contraposición de vidas que espejos.

En medio de su hallazgo, ella lo sorprende con un beso en los labios; casto, dulce, pero que logra inyectar tanta vida en él…

Gohan nota de repente la intensidad expresada en su mirada. Videl está sentada en su regazo, pareciera no respirar y lo mira con fijeza inquietante, seria. Al tomar ella su rostro entre sus manos blancas y oír lo que dice, Gohan entiende por qué.

―Esta es la vida que  _él_  hubiera deseado vivir, Gohan. Es lo que  _ambos_  deseaban hacer con sus vidas; nunca fue pelear. Los androides le quitaron eso: Trunks te regresó esa oportunidad ―Videl le acaricia la piel de los pómulos, y en la escasa iluminación de la noche, sus tupidas pestañas coronan el brillo implorante de sus ojos―. Por favor, mi amor, valora quién eres y la vida que tienes: esa será tu mayor manera de honrarlos a ambos.

Ante aquello, Gohan nada tiene por decir; sólo puede bramarle mentalmente al cielo, a Kamisama y al propio Trunks todas las gracias que sea capaz de proferir por permitir que esa mujer esté hoy con él: y es que las ama a ella y a su hija con tanta intensidad que la misma no cabe en él.

Y Videl puede leerlo todo en sus abismos negros, en los torbellinos más absorbentes y sublimes que ella ha conocido alguna vez.

Se sonríen; todo está dicho entre ellos y ante la maldita adversidad. Al fin.

―Vamos, profesor ―sin decir nada más Videl se levanta de su regazo, tomándolo de la mano como el niño que hace mucho tiempo no es, apagando con su otra mano la lámpara de luz tenue del escritorio y se lo lleva de ahí hacia el único lugar del mundo al que pertenece; a la cama de los dos, uno en brazos del otro y encajando como dos partes de un mismo ser de perfección―: tienes que descansar.

Caminan por el pasillo envueltos en un silencio cómodo, sin prisas de ningún tipo pues en su real...idad el futuro es un horizonte cuyas vías se fusionan con el cielo, infinito y dulce, uno que pueden apreciar de largo si se ponen de puntillas, ¡y está bien eso, y no hay culpas que sentir al respecto!

Gohan, mientras, observa la nuca de seda blanca de su mujer, sonrojándose por lo que sabe van a hacer al llegar a la habitación, más se dice que está bien: que, para ellos, todo resultó como tuvo que ser.

Está bien que la injusticia no triunfase para ellos.

Qué gran error es el pensar que no merecemos cierto tipo de felicidad, que la paz que nos rodea pueda, quizás, no ser merecida, ¡sobre pensarlo todo sólo arrebata el  _significado_! Nada más que inútil es el dar mil vueltas e interpretaciones y repasos a lo que ya fue: sólo queda el dejarnos ser.

Su corazón y mente estaban tranquilos, despejados como el cielo que se esclarecía sobre ellos y sobre la Capital: porque Gohan sabía que, dónde sea que se encontraba, en lo profundo de su corazón Trunks no les guardaba ni una partícula de rencor.

Sus ojos azules, eternos ojos rebosantes de esperanza en contraposición al grisáceo de la injusticia le darían  _significado_  a tantas desgracias, a tantas vidas extinguidas y lágrimas; lograrán forjar, sin dudarlo, el futuro más ideal.

Aquel que lleva esperanza en el corazón siempre una forma hallará.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

  **...**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**...**


End file.
